Magical Melodies
by skywriter98
Summary: Not my characters: All J.K. Rowling's! Sevitus. Does not follow challange. Harry get's a shock over the summer and is sent top Hogwarts where he discovers a room from the Chamber of Secrets and a black cat. But what does our local Greasy Git have to do with anything? Canon until HBP. Does not follow HBP and DH. Set before and during HBP.
1. Chapter 1

Magical Melodies - A Harry Potter Fanfic

I own nothing; it's all J.K. Rowling's!

Chapter 1- Concerto

A small, black-haired boy had a small case in his hands as he walked to school. His small, pale hand tapped on the handle, switching fingers each tap, tapping out the notes to a song.

"OI FREAK!" A harsh voice yelled.

A fat blonde boy was running towards him, hoisting up his trousers up with one ham-like hand.

"Don't call me that Dudley," the black-haired boy said angrily. Dudley ignored him.

"Dad said you can't play that stupid violin anymore!"

"It's a viola!" Harry protested angrily.

"Whatever!" Dudley rushed forward and slapped the viola case out of his hands.

"Why the heck did you do that Dudley!? I was returning it today!" Harry cried out, falling to his knees to inspect the instrument.

"Miss. Green is gonna kill me!"

"Well Dad's gonna anyway for costing him money! He'll need to pay the school for that, Freak!" Dudley threatened.

Harry gulped and paled visibly. He backed away from Dudley and ran towards his primary school. Before he got far, Dudley stretched out a leg and sent Harry sprawling out on the ground on top of the black case. A crunch could be heard and Harry paled even more. Dudley laughed and walked on to catch up with his cronies.

"No, no, no!" Harry yelped, as he unbuckled his case and inspected it with dread building in his chest.

It was worse than he thought; the fingerboard was snapped and dangling by the strings. The chin-rest came off and the bridge was broken in two. The rosin was powdered and covered the instrument and the lining of the case with a white, sticky powder.

"Uncle Vernon's gonna kill me." Harry whispered, his emerald eyes filling with tears.

Harry sighed and packed the pieces back into his case. He walked all the way to school with his shoulders sagging and his head down, his bangs hanging limp in front of his face.

Later that day, as he nervously hovered at the doorway of the music room he felt warmth rush through the handle of the case. Harry thought it strange, but didn't give it much attention. His music teacher of the past three years emerged from her office.

"Harry! What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry Miss. Green! I fell and landed on my case! I didn't mean to I swear!" Harry said, his voice growing higher in panic.

"Harry, it's alright, just let me take a look and help." Miss. Green may be a bit intimidating to the other fifth graders, but little Harry Potter had always been a favorite of hers, she privately tutored him in music rather than her other students.

Harry nodded slowly and opened the case with trembling fingers, flinching at her reaction once she saw the broken instrument.

"Harry, nothing's wrong with it..." Miss. Green said gently.

Harry opened his eyes in disbelief; he had seen the instrument in pieces. When he looked, he saw she was right, the viola was fine. The fingerboard was in place, the chin-rest attached, why, there was even a new set of strings. From the thick C string to the shiny A, the strings were silver and not at all rusty.

"Harry, did you replace the strings?" Miss. Green asked.

"N-no, I'm sorry but I can't play anymore."

Miss. Green's eyes widened.

"But Harry! You're my prodigy, you love music, how could you?!" She exclaimed.

"'M sorry ma'am." Harry mumbled, picking nervously at his thin fingers. Three of them on his right hand were oddly bent, obviously broken, but Harry masked any pain he felt.

"Is it your uncle, Harry?" She asked quietly.

Harry didn't say anything but stared at a spot of clean on his ratty, oversized trainers.

Miss. Green sighed and moved to take the viola from his hands.

Harry's head immediately snapped up, his eyes wide and he stepped back, flinching slightly.

"Sorry." He muttered and handed her the instrument. She didn't take it.

"Well, how about I go get a book my nephew left me about Vivaldi. You can have it; I received another copy from Marissa for an end-the-year gift last year. While I do that why don't you say goodbye, maybe play that Vivaldi piece of yours?" Miss. Green said.

"Thank you ma'am." Harry said, placing a piece of sheet music on a spindly silver stand and pulling up a wooden chair. Miss. Green walked into her office, in search of the book.

Harry sat down and lifted the viola to his chin. His face broke out into a sloppy grin as he carefully dragged the bow across the strings. He played the piece as well as he could, not exactly professional, but no flubbed notes. It was amazingly brilliant for a ten year-old. After all, this was a piece that the eighth graders played, far more advanced than what students with only three years of semi-formal training could do. But Harry had always been able to play as well as even the secondary schoolers. As he finished the Vivaldi concerto a tear came to his eye. With his viola was the only place he felt free, otherwise he was trapped in classrooms with bullies, or his cupboard. Harry's world was always very small, confined to school and the Dursleys. He packed the viola away sadly and sighed. Miss. Green came back into the room and handed the book to Harry in exchange for the viola.

"Thank you ma'am." Harry said softly, a grin stretching across his thin face.

"You can keep that piece too.

Let me know when your uncle lets you play again." She ruffled his hair and Harry flinched.

"I will ma'am," Harry said, smiling sadly.

"Bye Harry."

"ByeMiss. Green." Harry rushed off to the Dursleys to try to ward off his angry uncle. He was unaware that someone had been watching him all day.

Severus Snape was not having a good day. The meddling fool, also known as Albus Dumbledore had made him go check on the spoiled brat of his enemy, Harry Potter. He had almost flat out refused, but the Headmaster had guilt-tripped him into it.

_How dare he bring Lily into this?!_ Snape thought. A surge of jealousy burst through his chest.

_My Lily. Harry should be mine. _Severus was stunned.

"I don't want that spoiled brat." He said firmly to himself as he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. He appeared in the living room of Arabella Figg, and after questioning her, set off to find Potter's primary school so as to check in how he was faring.

Of course the stupid brat decided to provoke his... Large cousin. Severus thought scornfully. He had to admit, it was very surprising that the boy was so thin and his cousin so large. If one had not known better they would have thought Potter wasn't as spoiled as his cousin. But Severus knew better, there was no way the famous Boy-Who-Lived wasn't spoiled. Surely his relatives dote on him day and night, showering him with gifts. That boy Dudley tripped the child and Severus felt some kind of brief, sick satisfaction at seeing James Potter (or someone just like it excepting the eyes) sprawled on the ground. And as quickly as it came it left, and Severus felt sick with himself for thinking it. The boy was in tears now, but Severus overheard what he said.

_His uncle is going to kill him? For breaking an instrument? Potter seems more upset about the instrument than the threat._

_Maybe he was worried about it._ _Like any Potter could be cultured_.

He thought scornfully.

_Well Lily did play with me. Maybe he inherited her talent._

He quietly followed the boy under a Disillusionment Charm. The day was pretty uneventful unless you counted Potter being pushed around in the hallways and being chased at recess.

It seemed that Prince Potter was bullied just like Severus himself. It didn't make sense, famous Harry Potter running from his cousin and bullies, not able to stand up to them when he made the Dark Lord disappear when he was a baby? Not possible. Yet, it was, and that was how the afternoon went.

Finally Potter arrived at the music room, but with an anxious look on his face. The boy hovered at the door as Severus wondered why until Potter glanced at the viola case then the door to his teacher's office, dread clouding his emerald eyes. Severus cast a quick, nonverbal Repairing Charm just as the teacher opened the door to her office.

The exchange between student and teacher began, Potter looking anxious, his teacher concerned. Once Potter opened the case and discovered nothing wrong with the instrument a look of utmost delight appeared across his face only to be crushed again. Severus wondered why.

It soon became clear, Potter couldn't, no wouldn't play anymore. Severus stormed off the second he heard Potter say:

"-I'm sorry but I can't play anymore."

_The son of Fiore, no Lily won't play anymore!_

Severus was outraged and didn't even notice his old name for Lily slip into his thoughts. He stood by a tree, waiting for the boy to emerge, intending to follow him home so he could reach Arabella Figg's house, when he heard the notes to a beautiful song burst from the room. He recognized it as "Concerto in D" by Antonio Vivaldi. Severus brushed it off, it was just the teacher playing, and she was clearly advanced. There was no way a ten year-old could play like that.

When Potter finally emerged, a book on Vivaldi clutched in his hand, Severus sighed and went to follow him back to Privet Drive so he could spend the rest of the evening on his brewing.

Author's Note:

Okay, this is sort of a fanfiction of a fanfiction, basically. I love music, Vivaldi in particular to play, so when I read the fic it instantly connected with me. It was perfect: a well written story, more than one chapter, has Harry Potter, a Sevitus fic, and features a classical instrument! And Vivaldi as a character! Perfect!

But sadly

Musical Magic by Shiruba Fokkusu on here is amazing and sadly has been discontinued.

So read this, understand it is sort of based on that, and read "Musical Magic" then PM the author to tell her to continue! Please! I beg of you!


	2. Chapter 2 Symphony

Magical Melodies - A Musical Harry Potter fic

Chapter 2 – Symphony

Six years had passed since the day little Harry Potter handed in his viola with a heavy heart. Sure enough when he had gotten home that faithful day there had been hell for him to pay. Now, a just turned sixteen year-old Harry Potter was lying on a sweat-stained mattress after emerging from a horrific nightmare. The dream had started out pretty normal, for Harry anyway.

_It was a dream of his mother playing the violin with a tall, dark-haired man playing the cello. The melody was amazingly beautiful and had always been the starting soundtrack to his dreams. Then the dream changed to a different scene. He was small, and a man with glasses and messy black hair was bouncing him on his lap. Suddenly the atmosphere changed and the man stood up quickly, holding Harry out to his red-headed mother. She ran upstairs and she clutched him to her chest whispering words of comfort he couldn't hear. A tall, dark shadow of a man approached her from the doorway of the room and there was a flash of green light before his mother collapsed. Finally the man turned to Harry and raised a wand. There was an even greater flash of green light and then the scene changed. Harry was older now and in a far too familiar graveyard. He saw Cedric Diggory collapse and the scene changed again. It was the Department of Mysteries and he was watching Sirius fall into the veil again. Then the dream shifted once more._

_Harry was sitting in a chair in the same courtroom where he had a hearing the summer before. The chair's shackles wrapped around him, restraining him. From the shadows emerged Sirius Black. Harry's heart leaped, but his excitement was replaced with fear when he saw the look of loathing in his eyes. Next emerged a scowling Cedric Diggory. And then came a clearly disappointed James Potter and a frowning Lily Potter._

_He tried to speak but soon found that he couldn't._

_"Why did you kill me Harry?" Cedric asked accusingly._

_"I-I didn't mean…" Harry stuttered, finally finding his voice._

_"Of course you didn't. But the bloody Boy-Who-Lived can't have anyone competing with his fame!" Cedric accused, sounding surprisingly like Harry's hated teacher, Snape._

_"No it's…" He tried again but he was cut off._

_"Murderer! You're a murderer!" Sirius cut in._

_"No-" Harry started, tears welling up in his eyes._

_"You killed us Harry!" James accused._

_"Mum, Dad, I didn't…"_

_"You are no son of mine." Lily and James snarled in unison._

_"Our son isn't a murderer! You don't deserve parents!" Lily hissed._

_"No! NO!" Harry yelled._

_"You killed us all Harry! YOU'RE THE REASON WE'RE GONE!" Sirius said angrily._

_"Sirius I-"_

_"Oh no you don't. You are not my godson. You are just a let-down and a disappointment to everyone!"_

_"Besides…" Lily hissed._

_"Why would anyone believe that you could save the world, that you could stop Lord Voldemort if you can't even stand up to a fat Muggle?" She hissed and the others started to jeer._

_"Murderer! Murderer! Weak! Pathetic! Slytherin! Coward! Loser! You don't belong in Gryffindor! Let-Down! Disappointment!"_

_Harry was reduced to sobs of:_

_"No! I'm sorry!"_

_The ghosts of Lily, James, Sirius and Cedric were relentless and an image of Uncle Vernon was charging, a belt raised._

Harry shuddered at the mere memory of the dream, and of the beating that followed his screams of terror.

_Don't think that way Harry. _Hethought, shaking his head. He turned to his clock and saw with a jolt that it was 1:30 A.M.

Suddenly a letter appeared on his bed.

He looked it over and gulped when he saw the sender.

_Lily Evan Potter_

_Godric's Hollow_

"Mum?" He whispered. Unable to resist the urge anymore he ripped open the letter and scanned the parchment desperately.

_"Dear Harry,_

_My son, I fear that you have to read it. If you read it then I have perished along with your father James. Well one of your fathers._

_I am sure your eyebrows have been raised at my last statement and I have to elaborate. Don't worry, you aren't under a Glamour, nor is James not your father. But there is another._

_I do wish to spare you the… details of your conception, but here it is. On the night you were conceived I had visited an old friend of mine. He begged me not to marry James, pledging his love. I do not know how it happened, but it did. Later that night I returned to where James and I lived, full of despair and shame. I laid it right out on the table, that I had slept with the friend I had gone to see. He was enraged but not at me, at my friend. We argued for a bit and eventually had gone… erm back to bed.-"_

At this Harry gagged and heaved up nothing. This was information he defiantly did not need to know. Once the nausea subsided he turned back to the letter.

_"-Sorry about that son, but it needed to be said. Now since it was all magical blood that was combined a rare occurrence happened. The genes of James Potter and Severus Snape combined-"_

Harry heaved up again.

"Mum and Snape?!"

_"-along with my own. That means that you have two biological fathers, but I am your only biological mother. I love both James Potter and Severus Snape._

_As I said before, you look the same, there is no Glamour. Your eyes are mine, the messiness of your hair and your face is to James, your thin face and hair color is to Severus. Sev and I both have mainly recessive traits where as James has mainly dominant. So you look most like James. The thinness of your face and the hair color (similar to James but identical of Sev's) your green eyes, show your true parentage._

_I ask this of you, my dear boy is that you tell your living father. I have sent this letter to appear before you at 1:30 AM on your sixteenth birthday. Happy Birthday Harry._

_A letter will also be sent to Dumbledore and he will help you next time he sees you, which I imagine will be this September. Now, on the back of this parchment is the song that Sev and I always play. We composed it ourselves and we haven't named it. You may name it, but learn it well._

_Love your mother,_

_Lily"_

After examining the sheet music, Harry set the letter down and thought hard.

_"Snape and my dad are my fathers? That sounds so weird."_

_He didn't have long to ponder before he fell asleep into another nightmare, this time with just his fathers and his mother._

_"Why would I want to be your parent Potter? That's all you are, an arrogant Potter. Why would this change anything?" Snape snarled in his face._

_The others nodded vigorously and the scene changed to Voldemort torturing Harry, but this time one of the Death Eaters was unmasked. It was Snape and he was laughing._

Harry screamed in pain and woke up.

"BOY!" Roared Uncle Vernon and Harry shrunk back against his wall. Vernon came charging in, his piggy eyes full of hatred and his hand rapidly unfastening his belt.

"HOW-DARE-YOU-DISTURB-MY-FAMILY-WITH-YOUR-FREAKISHNESS!?" he bellowed, enunciating each word with a crack of the belt on Harry's frail back.

SNAP

Harry winced and knew that his ribs had just broken, and, by the way the black was around his eyesight, that he would either pass out or die soon.

After several more slashes with the belt, several punches and one ferocious stomp on the stomach Vernon lifted Harry's small, shaking form and threw him from him where he hit the wall and didn't move.

Harry miraculously managed to pass the next few days in a clouded fog of pain and fatigue.

Finally Hedwig returned with, surprisingly a letter from Dumbledore himself. Strangely, there was a single lemon drop enclosed.

_The letter read:_

_"Dear Harry,_

_I am sure you have received a letter from your mother and I assure you I have a plan. Despite what you may think, I am fully aware that Professor Snape may appear to hate you. I am sure he doesn't,"_

_At this Harry rolled his eyes._

_"The lemon drop enclosed is a portkey and the activation word is as I am sure you have guessed, 'lemon drop'. Please activate it once you receive this letter. And make sure to bring your things, you will be staying in the castle for the remainder of the summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore"_

_"Wow. The greatest sorcerer in the world just sent me a lemon drop Portkey with its name as its activation. It's hard to believe he is the only one Voldemort has feared." _Harry said aloud, bemused.

"Ah well."

Harry grabbed his things from underneath the lose floorboard, making sure he had the piece of sheet music, the homework assignments and the Cloak and snuck downstairs, grateful that only Aunt Petunia was there.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"What freak?" she snapped.

"I'm leaving for the rest of the summer for school so I'll need my stuff from my- er the cupboard."

"Fine. But leave as soon as you get it."

Harry nodded and followed her to the hall. He rushed upstairs and grabbed the pillowcase full of possessions he'd assembled as Hedwig's cage and ran downstairs.

His trunk, cauldron and broom were in hall.

"Get out." Aunt Petunia said stiffly.

Harry nodded and pulled out the candy.

"Lemon Drop." and with a familiar, jerking sensation behind his navel, Harry was gone.

"No Albus! The brat can't stay here!"

Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore were in the midst of a heated discussion in the Headmaster's office.

"Now Severus, Grimmauld Place isn't a suitable environment for him and I have reports from Arabella Figg that say she hasn't seen Harry in days."

"But-"

"No arguments! Besides I'm sure you and Harry will get along fine by the end of the summer.-" And seeing Severus snort he continued.

"And if not, well Harry will most defiantly stay out of the dungeons so you will only see him at mealtimes."

As Severus began to protest the air in the office shifted and Harry Potter materialized out of thin air.  
"Oh, erm good morning Professors." He offered, awkwardly handing Dumbledore his lemon drop back.

"Harry great to see you! But haven't you been sleeping?" Dumbledore asked, noticing the giant rings around Harry's eyes.  
"Not particularly well sir, but I'm fine." Harry said quickly, running a hand through his hand.

Severus scoffed, _that was just like what his arrogant father would do_.

"Severus I will see you at dinner?" Dumbledore asked him in polite dismissal. Severus nodded, shot one last glare at the boy and exited the room to visit his potions.

"Harry, I believe you got a letter?" Harry nodded and pulled it out of his baggy jeans' pocket. He handed it to Dumbledore who scanned it quickly and nodded.  
"So this is your decision, are you going to tell Severus."  
Harry sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, thinking.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly after several minutes had passed. Harry jump and shook his head.  
"Sorry sir, I was in my thoughts. I don't think so. He wouldn't accept me, and I couldn't bear that rejection…" He said quietly and stood up.  
"Harry are you sure?"  
"Positive, can I go to Gryffindor tower now?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded and whispered to himself when Harry was gone,

"I think you've made the wrong choice, my boy."


	3. Chapter 3 Antonio Lucio Vivaldi

Magical Melodies- a Musical Harry Potter fanfic

Chapter 3 – Antonio Lucio Vivaldi

Harry walked along the corridors deep in thought.

_Would Snape even care that he is technically one of my fathers? I doubt it; he has spent five years hating me. Just because I look like… my dad? Argh I can't even think of what to call James Potter! You know what? I am going to keep calling him my dad. At least he cares. Well cared. What would Sirius say?! He hates Snape! He would just get rid of me, just like the Dursleys would and Snape would do the same! Remus is the only one who… wait; I got rid of Remus' best friend barely two years after I reunited with him. I don't deserve his comfort, his affection._

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts by a cold voice.

"Potter! Must you wander even when you have already been responsible for me staying at this blasted castle all summer?!" Snape snarled at him.

Harry flinched back and yelped:

"Sorry sir! I didn't mean it!"  
Snape's blood ran cold at this. He was positive he hated Potter but he didn't want the boy cowering, terrified at the sight of him.  
"What are you doing boy?"  
This panicked Harry even more.  
"N-nothing sir!" He yelped and sprinted away, leaving a completely flummoxed Potions Master behind him.

_What was that about? _Snape thought before clearing his mind and storming off to his dungeons.

Harry stopped running after a few corridors and found himself outside the second floor girl's bathroom. He looked at the faint stains on the wall, left over from his horrible second year.

Harry's eyes shot up to his eyebrows.

"I bet I can use the Chamber, maybe clean it out and explore." He grinned and whipped out his wand. He opened the door and walked in, ready to try and console a sobbing ghost.  
"Ooooh Harry, you haven't come to visit me in ages…" Myrtle appeared out of a stall and moved right up close to him.

"Er, Hi Myrtle…"

"What are you doing here Harry?"

"I was going to explore the Chamber."  
"I meant at the castle during the summer, you shouldn't be in the Chamber of Secrets."  
"Well I have a reason, see you Myrtle." Harry said quickly, approaching the sink with a snake scratched into the faucet.  
_Open _He hissed in Parseltongue. The sinks sunk into the floor, opening into a gaping hole.

He quickly cast a Cushioning Charm down the hole and braced himself for the ride.

He clattered down into the disgusting room and hurriedly cleaned the animal skeletons from the bottom of the floor with a Cleaning Charm. Surprisingly it worked far better than it ever had before.

"That's weird" At the Dursleys Harry had been so lonely he'd picked up the habit of talking to himself. He hoped he would outgrow it before school started.

Harry made his way to the main chamber and shuddered when he saw the not-at-all decayed basilisk carcass.

"Why didn't it rot away? Not that I'm bummed it didn't, it would reek something fierce if it did."

He shrugged and walked up to the stone face of Salazar Slytherin himself.

Harry was shocked to find that the mouth of Slytherin was actually a door.

_Open _He hissed in Parseltongue. Nothing happened.

Harry wracked his brain to find what Riddle said.

_Speak to me Salazar, greatest of the Founders four._

The door swung open to reveal a comfortable room with a large portrait and many bookshelves.

He looked around and spotted a book on music.

"I miss my viola…" He muttered and all of a sudden it appeared. He gasped.  
"It's the same one!" Harry exclaimed, rushing over to the case.

He carefully unbuckled it and found his soft brown viola with the same bow and the same case lining.

He carefully lifted up the viola and was shocked to see a stand materialize out of no where. Harry slowly unfolded his old copy of the sheet music of Vivaldi's "Concerto in D" and began to play. The viola was already tuned and he played as well as he could when he stopped.

When he slowed his bow down his hand began to ache. His broken fingers must not have healed right, but how he didn't notice until now he didn't know.

"This is amazing." Harry declared, feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

"Enjoying yourself child?" A voice said out of no where.

"What the…?" Harry muttered, examining the portrait closer.

"Excuse me, sir?" He asked the man in the portrait, wearing a white poufy wig.

"Yes child?" The man replied, looking Harry over with interest.  
"D-do you happen to be the composer Antonio Lucio Vivaldi?"

"Aha! Yes! Yes child! Are you a fan of my works? How else could you know my name?"

"Well, it's on your portrait." Harry said, he still didn't like anyone discussing music, according to his instincts, music meant pain.  
"But not my middle name, nor my profession."  
"Oh, well I am a great fan of yours; you are my one of my favorite composers. I actually named a stray cat Antonio after you when I was ten…" Harry blushed.

"Ah, ragazzo you flatter me."

"Er, ragazzo?"

"Ah do you not know la lingua italiana?"

Harry wracked his brain and guessed,  
"Erm, Italian?"

Vivaldi nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm Harry Potter, by the way, sir."  
"Oh I know." Antonio said, gesturing to his scar.

"What exactly is this room sir?" Harry asked.  
"It is similar to the Room of Requirement but different."

"Different how, sir?"

"Well this was created by the Founders of Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets is just one way into it."

"Oh, so are these books by the Founders?"

"The ones in the cases with the snakes are written by Slytherin, lions for Gryffindor's et cetera. The books with the entire Hogwarts crest were written by headmasters and headmistresses, and the books on the shelf with just normal decoration were written by other people. The empty bookshelf will fill with books you request for and will stay there til you tell it to return."

"Awesome!" Harry exclaimed.

"Awesome indeed." Vivaldi said, smiling at what he knew was his next prodigy.

"Now, ragazzo, tell me, why are you wearing a Glamour charm?"

Harry paled.  
"Erm…"  
"Take it off, it makes your music sound different."  
Harry obeyed and Antonio took a large breath.  
"What happened?"

Severus was beyond confused. The way Potter had acted earlier made it seem like he was afraid. Of him. In fact, the more he thought about it, Potter seemed more like some of his Slytherin first years. The first years that come from less than desirable home lives. But surely arrogant, Prince Potter isn't abused.

_But, _A voice in the back of his head wheedled.

_Potter seemed afraid of you. And he was thinner than when he left the castle, almost emaciated. And, was that Glamour you felt on him? There is something up with him._

Severus squashed down these thoughts quickly and continued brewing a stock for Madame Pomphrey. But at dinner that evening he watched as Potter wolfed down barely a quarter of his ravioli's before sitting back and sipping at pumpkin fizz. When Madame Pomphrey glared at him he obediently took another bite then grimaced.

Potter quickly excused himself and rushed from the Hall, ignoring the looks he was attracting from the remaining staff, Severus, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Pomphrey and McGonagall.

As Severus finished his meal he thought back to Potter's actions. He had placed his arm around his plate as if it was about to be ripped from his grasp. He wolfed the food down for a short time, just until a quarter of his plate was gone. Severus saw Potter discreetly pull out a Muggle Ziploc bag and slip a couple of rolls and a few plain ravioli inside. He whispered a quiet "Statis" spell and slipped the bag inside his robes.

_Potter is saving food? Why?_

Shortly after Potter excused himself, Severus did the same and put a Disillusionment Charm on himself. He quickly located Potter, who was rushing towards the second floor.

Harry had just opened the door to the girl's bathroom when he heard a voice call:  
"What exactly are you doing Potter?"  
Harry gasped and looked up into the face of Snape.  
"Erm, would you believe going into the Chamber of Secrets?"  
Snape shook his head and grabbed Harry by his collar. He ignored Harry's hyperventilating and dragged him away from the door.  
"What are you doing Potter? Why are you going into the girl's restroom? Just like your arrogant father you are…" Severus trailed off when he looked at Harry.

"P-please s-sir, I-I'm s-sorry! Sorry! I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean it!" Harry was trying to twist out of Snape's iron grip, his eyes full of fear.  
Snape dropped him and Harry scooted as far away from Snape as he could, trying to get a hold of himself.  
"Potter what on Earth is your problem?" Snape said, slowly approaching the shaking teen.  
"N-nothing sir! Nothing! I'm fine!" Harry scrambled to his feet only to collapse again.

"Potter, I suppose I'll get Poppy."

"No sir!" Harry shook his head furiously.

"Potter you need help, you can't stand."

"I'll be fine sir, just leave."

"Potter, I am wasting my time attempting to help you and you just tell me to leave? Your ignorance has no boundaries!" Snape got right in Harry's face and this time ignored the look of panic on his face.  
"Fine! Go help yourself."

Snape stormed off, barely aware of the boy's retching once he left.  
"Bloody arrogant toe-rag!" Snape snarled.  
-

"Fanciullo! Cosa e successo? Vivaldi asked worriedly when Harry entered the Founder's room, pale and shaking.

"Huh?" Harry asked, throwing himself into a comfortable red chair that materialized in front of Vivaldi's portrait.

"Child! What happened?"

"S-Snape..."

"Corvino!? Corvino is here!?"

"Corvino?" Harry whispered, faintly.

"Corvino! Fiore! My students! Severus Snape and Lily Evans!"  
Harry gasped.

"Y-you knew my mother?"

"Yes I did! Wait, is Corvino not your father? I remember he and Fiore were quite in love."  
"Well, Mr. Vivaldi,"  
"Antonio child, call me Antonio."

"Well, Antonio, it's complicated. I received a letter from my mother, er Fiore,"  
"Received a letter? Why didn't she tell you in person?" Antonio seemed to realise he said the wrong thing because Harry turned away, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Y-you are not caught up Antonio. Fifteen years ago, on Halloween, Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow and..."  
Antonio held up a hand.  
"No, I know. I was hoping it was a different Evans. I only know parts and bits. Voldemort has come back, hasn't he?"  
"Y-yes,"

"And he has killed James Potter as well? That was your father?"

"Well here is the complicated part... I got this letter from my mum and she said... well you can read it..."  
Harry pulled the letter out of his pocket and spread out all the wrinkles before showing it to the composer.

He waited a long five minutes for Antonio to read the letter.

"My, my tristo bambino, I am so sorry, but are you going to tell Corvino?"  
"I- I can't, he would reject me as his son... I couldn't bear it. I- I've already lost my Mum and Dad and my godfather and I haven't even talked to Remus since, since Sirius..." Harry turned away again.  
"Mi bambino please, he will not reject you. Corvino would be more than proud to call a powerful, caring wizard such as you, his son."  
"Not if he has spent the last five years making my life hell and clearly saying he hates me. And to top it off, this is the second time he's caused me to have a panic attack!"  
"A panic attack? Why?"  
"No reason sir! Just... nothing!" Harry said nervously.

"You sure? You can tell me anything, I am, after all a portrait, I can only talk to people from a frame."  
"Just a flashback from my childhood. I don't like yelling much, you see? And that just reminds me of Uncle Vernon..." Harry broke off, shuddering.

Unbeknownst to Harry, inside, Antonio was seething and forming a plan.

"I need to go Antonio, sorry, I'll be missed, it's nine." Antonio nodded and Harry left the Founder's room, but this time found a different door which led to the Room of Requirement.

"Corvino! CORVINO!" Antonio yelled. He had moved to his other portrait, located in the dungeons.

"Antonio?" Severus ran into his office, his robes billowing behind him.

"I need your help!"  
"What is it Antonio? I am very busy."  
"Put down your Potions, this is more important!" Severus raised a brow.  
"A student needs help!"  
"Antonio, there is only one student here and he could not possibly get into trouble already, I saw him but an hour ago."  
"No it is the son of Fiore!"  
Severus took a sharp intake.  
"What could Potter possibly need?"

"He cannot go back to where those Muggles are?"  
"Wait, you met Potter? How? Has he been in here!" Snape was getting angry now.  
"Calm yourself Corvino! He found me through the Chamber of Secrets, he has visited me twice now, the second time shaking and retching."  
Severus suddenly felt very guilty, that was on him; he hadn't believed Potter and screamed at him.  
"What about Potter's Muggle relatives?"  
"There is something wrong with the Muggles. He is saying something about an Uncle Vernon and not liking yelling. And he had Glamour, but he had bruises, welts, scars."

Snape narrowed his eyes.  
"So you are telling me that Prince Potter is abused? I don't buy it, he was doing it for attention!" Snape knew this was not a likely possibility but he really did not want to deal with it. Immediately he felt guilty for thinking like that, he felt selfish which was something Severus Snape was not accustomed to feeling.

"You know that is not true Corvino. Talk to him, he has something important to tell you but is afraid to."  
"Why don't you tell me then?"

"I can't betray Harry like that."

Severus nodded.

"Gibby!" A house elf appeared.

"Give this to Potter!" He said, finishing scribbling a note on a scroll.

The elf nodded and disappeared with a crack.

Severus sat down and chatted with Antonio for a little longer. He still refused to believe Potter was abused but Albus wanted them to pick up Occlumency again so he might as well find out himself.

Author's Note:  
All right, here it is! Enjoy! I am still working out what's going to happen, but I will tell you that Snape thinks Harry just stumbled upon Vivaldi. He doesn't even suspect Harry to love/be BA at music. So later in the story Vivaldi will be going on and on about his "mystery student". Snape will suspect Harry but will squash it down because he saw Harry give it up when he was ten and still sort of won't push his prejudice out of his head. Will Harry tell him, or will Snape find out... the world will eventually know. Now how many licks does it take to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop?


	4. Chapter 4 Allegro

Magical Melodies – A Musical Harry fanfic

Chapter 4 – Allegro

"Again Potter!" Snape called after the boy collapsed on the hard dungeon floor for the fourth time that evening. Albus had decided that Harry was to master Occlumency and employed Severus to do the job.  
"I'm trying, _sir_" Harry spat as he attempted to stand once again, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Pathetic, just like your arrogant father." Snape sneered. This seemed to have stuck even worse a nerve than usually during Potions class. Harry paled a little and gulped hard.

"Y-you don't talk about my dad that way!" Harry managed to get out. Snape smirked.  
"What, not convinced of your father's greatness?"

"Just stop, sir!" Harry protested.

"Fine. Now _Legilimens!" _

Harry groaned as Snape viciously tore through his mind, clearly searching. Flashes of Harry's memories flew by his closed eyelids and saw his cupboard, Dudley shoving him off the monkey bars, then, something worse. Uncle Vernon was screaming at Harry:  
"You worthless freak! You made me lose the offer!"

"I-I'm sorry sir!"

"Dammit boy! See what you and your bloody owls do!?"

Harry shook and finally managed to shake Snape from his mind just as Uncle Vernon was taking off his belt.  
"What was that Potter?" Snape snarled.  
"N-nothing sir!" Harry yelped, backing up against the wall.

"Calm down boy!" Snape growled and Harry flinched back as if about to be struck. Snape froze.

"I wasn't going to hit you Potter. Now, what was that memory about?"

"Nothing! I deserved it!" Severus stopped and looked at the child's haunted green eyes.

"What on Earth could make you think that?" It was if Harry's bones collapsed, his eyes dulled even more and he sagged.

"Sirius, Cedric, my parents." He said in barely a whisper. Nevertheless Severus heard and shook his head.

"None of their deaths were your fault. Black shouldn't have left the house. You didn't know what the Dark Lord was planning. And how could a baby cause the deaths of his parents?"

"Prophecy." Harry whispered hoarsely.

"Potter it is just that, a prophecy. And now tell me what that memory was?"  
"No!" the boy protested and Severus patience wore out.

"Potter, take off your shirt."  
"What?!" Harry asked, shaking even worse now.  
"I need to see them so I can prove to the Headmaster. And get you out of there."  
"Why would you do that?" Harry asked suspiciously. "You hate me." Harry said it so flatly that even Severus was shocked. He didn't seem fazed by it, as if used to blind hatred.

"I am a teacher at Hogwarts and it's my job to look after its students." Harry gave a snort of mirthless laughter and stormed out of Snape's office, the jars rattling on their shelves.

Severus just stood there, stunned.

_I should follow him. _He thought, not noticing the surprisingly protective thought. Severus concentrated hard and soon there was a majestic black cat with matching eyes and a white spot on its chest walking out of the dungeons, its tail held high.

Severus stalked behind Potter silently and was surprised to see the boy head straight to the second floor's girl's lavatory. He walked in and Severus followed him. He shivered when Potter hissed in Parseltongue. It forcibly reminded him of the Dark Lord. To his surprise the sinks sunk into the floor and Potter cast a Cushioning Charm before swinging his legs over the edge and sliding down. With a moment's hesitation Severus followed, his four slender limbs flailing wildly.

"MREOW!" He cried as he hit the floor.

Severus heard Harry take a sharp intake and saw him pull out his wand, as if on instinct. Harry's eyes squinted as he tried to locate the sound. All he saw was a normal-sized black cat with a strange patch of white on his chest and black eyes staring at him.

"Hey boy!" Harry said, approaching the cat. He held out a thin hand for the cat to sniff. The cat obliged and Harry cautiously stroked the top of his head.

"Now, how'd you get down here? This is kinda a hidden place? Did you follow me?" The cat meowed again.

"It's cool, why don't I show you around?"

He motioned for the cat to follow him and led the cat through the Chamber and into the Founder's room.

"This is Antonio Vivaldi. He was a composer in the Baroque era of music. Pretty cool huh? But he's asleep, so let's not disturb him." Harry said to the cat. He approached the almost empty bookshelf and said "Occlumency". Suddenly a row of books appeared and Harry selected one.

Seeing the cat's surprised face he explained;  
"I don't want Snape to bitch at me even more. Oh! I should name you; you look like you're enjoying yourself here. You can probably stay down here, I'm sure the room will do its magic."  
The cat leaped onto a second armchair and walked across a small table to Harry's lap.

"I take that as a yes. Uh, Blackie?"

The cat hissed.  
"Okay, I agree, er Shadow?"

Another hiss.

"Okay… Gatto? That's Italian for 'cat'." The cat purred and rubbed his head against Harry's hand.

"Alright, Gatto it is."

Harry smiled at the cat and began to read the book "Keys to Locking and Unlocking the Mind: A Beginner's Guide to Legilimency and Occlumency".

Harry scratched Gatto behind his ears and read on. He finally noticed that Gatto had fallen asleep when Vivaldi cleared his throat.  
"Antonio!" Harry said happily.

"My child, why exactly do you have a cat?"

"He followed me. I have no clue how, I haven't seen him around any other students, I don't think he's a pet."  
"No, of course not." Vivaldi seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing, nothing. So what are you going to do about Corvino?"  
"I-I can't tell him. If he didn't accept me, it would hurt."  
"I'm sure he wou-"

"No! He wouldn't! He absolutely hates me! Besides why would he even want a son? He hates kids and why would he want to look after the doomed 'Boy-Who-Can't-Die-Before-Killing-Voldemort'!" Harry leaned back into the chair and tried to ignore the tears swimming in his eyes.

"What?"

"A prophecy. I am doomed to either die or be a murderer. I already killed Sirius and Cedric and my parents, well two of them."  
"You didn't kill them; unless you cast Avada Kadavra yourself you didn't kill them." Vivaldi said firmly.  
"Anyway why would he want me? No one wants a freak!" Harry said loudly.

"You aren't a freak!"

Harry just shook his head.

Severus woke up just in time to hear Potter say:  
"I can't tell him. He wouldn't accept me and… I can't bear that rejection. I can't go to Remus, I killed his best friend! And who else would I have left? No one, I can't! Well, maybe when the war's over and Voldemort's dead."

"You didn't kill Sirius and I know that you mean never. You doubt you can beat Voldemort and I know that."

It was Vivaldi! Severus stretched and was surprised to find himself in Potter's lap.

"Antonio, I'll think about it okay? Gatto's up so I gotta go, should I ask for a different door through the RoR? I think I'll keep him up in the castle til the start of school. That sound good?" Potter stood up and cradled the cat gently, much to Severus' surprise.

"Sounds good, come visit soon, and work on your music," Vivaldi said.  
"Yes sir." Potter replied and carried the cat through the door that just appeared.

"Who's a good boy Gatto?" Potter murmured to the cat as he went up to Gryffindor tower. Gatto hissed and Harry shrugged.  
"Okay, no baby talk. I guess it's demeaning. Sorry."

They made their way back to the tower and Harry placed the cat on an armchair in the Gryffindor common room. To Severus' surprise Potter had a full-on bed in the common room. At the cat's questioning look he explained:  
"I like to be in the common room rather than the darker dormitory alone. I'm not a fan of small spaces." He shuddered.  
"I'm not claustrophobic but I really don't want to be back in my cupboard ever again."  
Severus' eyes went wide at this but Potter didn't notice as he was already settled into the bed and casting Silencing Charms.

Once Potter was asleep, Severus slunk out of the room and went back to his dungeons to ponder what part of the conversation he had heard.  
"So Potter has a secret." He pondered aloud before retiring to his bed, tired.

Author's Note:

Alright I changed my mind. Snape will be a cat for a little. Live with it,

And SuperRockerChick:  
Tell Joel and Joey and Jovanny I say "Wassup kiddos? JB is a pedo bear Joey, stay away from him and machetes!"


	5. Chapter 5 Music of the Future

Magical Melodies- a Musical Harry fanfic

Chapter 5 – Music of the Future

When Harry woke up in the sunlight filled Common Room he discovered he couldn't find the cat anywhere.  
"Gatto?" He called, walking down the halls to breakfast.

"Searching for something?" A voice asked from the shadows. Harry jumped, it was just like Snape to lurk about, catching him at the most startling moments.

"Y-no" Harry said quickly.

"Are you sure about that Potter?" Snape sneered. Harry's anger tipped over.

"I was just looking for a cat I found about yesterday, _sir._" Harry said through a tightly clenched jaw.

Snape's eyes widened slightly at this but were soon masked.  
"So what, your owl isn't good enough for Mr. Harry Potter?" Snape asked scathingly.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"No! I can't replace Hedwig! She was my first friend and present!" He quickly covered his mouth, clearly revealing too much.

Shock temporary portrayed on Snape's face but he hid it.  
"So famous Harry Potter was too great for mere friends that didn't have magic?"

Harry practically growled.

"No _sir. _Dudley beat up anyone who was remotely nice to the _freak. _And I didn't know I had magic until Hagrid came to the hut Uncle Vernon sent us to." Harry seethed and stormed off, leaving Snape behind with a shocked expression on his face.

"The freak?" Severus asked himself as he went down to breakfast.

_Potter just revealed that a bird was his first present, his cousin bullied him, he never had any friends pre-Hogwarts, and called himself a 'freak'… _He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he approached the Great Hall.

He glanced at Potter as he sat on the opposite side of the Headmaster.

"So Harry, I didn't get to wish you this the other day, happy sixteenth." Albus said.

"Thank you sir." Harry said quietly.

As if on cue a small group of owls came flying in the window, towards Potter.

Potter looked shocked and looked around to say: _"Are these for me?" _

He untied the owls and pet them. He looked particularly concerned about a gray one who had collapsed upon delivering the parcel.  
"Errol!" He cried and slowly helped the owl up. A small dish of water appeared on the table next to the owl. The owl hooted and began to gulp down water.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry whispered and pet his owl snowy owl. A jolt of guilt hit Severus as he recalled his earlier conversation involving the bird.  
"Thanks Hedwig." He said, relieving her of her parcel and grinning as she took off out the window along with other owls, besides Errol.

Potter finally faced the small pile of birthday presents and this surprised Severus.

_Potter doesn't get a truck full of presents for his birthday? _He immediately scorned himself for using such a Muggle expression.

Potter opened his first present with slightly shaking fingers. It was simple, a large box of Chocolate Frogs and a practice snitch that most Seekers got upon earning the position.

"Wow Ron!" He said softly, examining the golden Snitch closely and smiling. He looked at it a few moments more before going on to his next gift. And it went on like this, a small amount (no more than from six people) of simple gifts.

When Potter was finished opening his presents he excused himself with a small smile.

Harry couldn't believe his luck; he had gotten birthday presents from Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Hermione, and Ron. After placing the gifts in his trunk he snatched up the practice Snitch and, with a twinge, his Firebolt and rushed out to fly. Harry spent hours on the Quidditch Pitch, chasing the Snitch, practicing moves or just enjoying the feel of wind in his hair.

Eventually he dismounted and, as he made his way back up to the castle, found Gatto in a small alcove.

"Hey Gatto? Want to come with me?"

The cat mewled and nudged Harry's leg.

"Alright then,"

Harry made his way to the Room of Requirement rather than force the poor cat to tumble down a long tunnel.

"I need you to appear as an open room with a door to the Founder's Room. And I'd like somewhere in the main room to be for Gatto. A small, soundproof room or closet so I can practice without waking him."

Harry said this long request while he walked back and forth in front of the blank stretch of the wall where the Room was hiding. A shining mahogany door appeared and Harry opened it and led Gatto inside before closing it.

"Wow." And that pretty much expressed the elegant room. The ceiling was high and enchanted to show the weather outside, there was another door on the left wall and a smaller door with a cat-flap on the right. Above the main floor of the room there was a loft, in which Harry could see a music stand and therefore guessed his viola was there too. In the middle of the room was a large leather couch and a few plush, red armchairs. The room had shiny hardwood floors and each wall was a different color. One was a simple red with gold trimmings, one was a rich green with silver, one was a pale blue with bronze trimmings and the last was a creamy yellow wall with black trims. On each wall was a Hogwarts crest, but each corresponding House was outlined in a dark purple. The funny thing was that the Slytherin wall and the Gryffindor wall seemed to be competing for dominance in the room. Along each wall were low, long bookcases made of polished wood and were full of books.

"This is amazing!"

For the next weeks of the summer Harry visited the amazing room, sometimes to practice, sometimes to visit the Founder's Room, sometimes to read and sometimes just to daydream and think. And the latter was what Harry was doing now, with Gatto curled up in a ball on top of a white ottoman.

All of a sudden, the Room's walls began to play music and a piece of paper appeared in front of Harry.

It read;

"Not Afraid by Eminem. This music is from the future, but Lady Hogwarts figures you will like this, here are the lyrics."

Harry was surprised that the Room could do this but shrugged and read over the lyrics as the song was starting. He grinned and took a deep breath.

Harry began to rap and sing.

**"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid**

** To take a stand, to take a stand**

** (Yeah, it's been a ride) **

**Everybody, everybody**

**(I guess I had to)**

**Come take my hand, come take my hand**

** (Go to that place to get to this one)  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm **

**(Now some of you) Whatever weather, cold or warm **

**(Might still be in that place)**

** Just lettin' you know that**

** you're not alone**

** (If you're tryin' to get out) **

**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (Just follow me, I'll get you there)  
You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em **

**But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em**

** 'Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem**

** When I say I'ma do something, I do it, I don't give a damn what you think  
I'm doin' this for me,**

**so fuck the world**

**Feed it beans, it's gassed up if it thinks it's stopping me**

** I'ma be what I set out to be,**

** without a doubt, undoubtedly**

**And all those who look down on me,**

** I'm tearing down your balcony  
No if, ands, or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he**

** From "Infinite" down to that last "Relapse" album**

** He's still shittin' whether he's on salary, paid hourly **

**Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him  
Whichever comes first, for better or worse**

** He's married to the game, like a fuck-you for Christmas **

**His gift is a curse,**

** forget the earth; he's got The urge to pull his dick from the dirt**

** and fuck the whole universe  
I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid**

** To take a stand, to take a stand**

** Everybody, everybody **

**Come take my hand, come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together**

** through the storm**

** Whatever weather,**

** cold or warm  
Just lettin' you know that you're not alone**

** Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road  
Okay, quit playin' with the scissors and shit and cut the crap**

** I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in a rhythm for you to know it's a rap**

** You said you was the king, you lied through your teeth **

**For that fuck your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped  
And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, **

**I'm back I promise to never go back on that promise, **

**in fact Let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD, was "eh"**

** Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground **

**Relax; I ain't goin' back to that now**

** All I'm tryin' to say is get back, click clack, pow **

**'Cause I ain't playin' around, it's the game called circlin'**

**I don't know how, I'm way too rough to back down  
But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out, thought I had it mapped out, but I guess I didn't **

**These fucking black cloud, still follows me around**

**But it's time to exorcise these demons,**

** these motherfuckers are doing jumping-jacks now **

**I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid**

**To take a stand, to take a stand**

** Everybody, everybody **

**Come take my hand, come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together**

** through the storm**

** Whatever weather, cold or warm**

** Just lettin' you know that you're not alone **

**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road **

**And I just can't keep living this way**

** So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up,**

** I'ma face my demons**

**I'm manning up, **

**I'ma hold my ground**

**I've had enough,**

** now I'm so fed up**

**Tryin' to put my life back together right now  
It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me **

**Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you**

** So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through **

**And don't even realize what you did, believe me you  
I've been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger**

** I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of **

**My world,**

** haters can make like bees with no stingers**

**And drop dead, no more beef flingers  
No more drama,**

** from now on I promise to only focus On handlin' my responsibilities as a father **

**So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters**

**And raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it  
'Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club**

** Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up**

** 'Cause I'm raisin' the bar, I shoot for the moon**

** But I'm too busy gazin' at stars I feel amazin'  
And I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid **

**To take a stand, to take a stand**

**Everybody, everybody**

**Come take my hand, come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together through the storm **

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

** Just lettin' you know that you're not alone **

**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road"**

When Harry finished the song he grinned and looked down at Gatto who had wrapped himself around Harry's legs.

"You like that Gatto? It kinda fits, doesn't it…" Harry's voice trailed off and he plopped back on the couch with a sigh.

"It's true though, isn't it? I can't be afraid, who else is gonna kill that Snake-faced bastard? I just wish I had someone to help with this. I can't expect Ron and Hermione to follow me and risk their necks… Again!" Harry placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"I can't do that to them, they're not the ones doomed from the start!" He groaned and another slip of paper fell down as the room's music began to start up.

"Cinderella Man? Really?"

**"Yeah,  
You know technically,  
I'm not even really supposed to be here right now,  
So fuck it,  
Might as well make the most of it.**

**Amen (8x)**

Yeah, haha  
Feels good,  
Whooo,  
Guess I'm lucky,  
Some of us don't get a second chance.  
But I ain't blowing this one.  
Naw man, haha,  
Shit I feel like I can do anything now

Who can catch lightning in the bottle,  
Set fire to water,  
Comin' out the nozzle on the fire hose,  
Flyer than swatters.

Cinderella man, Cinderella man, Cinderella man, Cinderella man.

Smash an hour glass,  
Grab the sand,  
Take his hands an cup em,  
Spin around to freeze the clock,  
Take the hands of time an cuff em.

Cinderella man, Cinderella man, Cinderella man, Cinderella man.

There's a storm comin' that the weather man couldn't predict,  
I start to ball prick you better flee cuz I get ticked  
It's a wrap, I was down, when I was down I was kicked  
I got up  
I'm back to punch ya to the ground, ya tricked,  
It's a trap,  
Fuck my last CD that shits in my trash,  
I be god damned if another rapper gets in my ass,  
I hit the gas and I spit every rap as if it's my last.  
You can die in the blink of an eye,  
So bat ya eyelashes, and keep winking and blowin kisses  
Cuz your flirting with death  
I'm destroying your livelihood, I ain't just hurting your rep,  
I catch a flow and get goin,  
No remorse, I'm showin they slowin, for no one,  
Knowin there is nothing you can do about it  
Zeroing on the target like a marksman,  
The target is you,  
I shut ya lane down,  
Took ya spot, parked in it too,  
Arsenic flow, lighter fluid, saliva what can ya do,  
Go get ya crew to hype ya up stand behind you like wooooh!  
That boys hot enough to melt hell burn Satan too,  
Fry his ass, and put his ashes back together with glue,  
So you can hate em, he don't blame you frankly he would too,  
This game could I'll afford to lose him,  
How bout you?

Now guess who who (hey),  
Here's a clue (hey),  
He came to a ball in a wife beater  
Lost his Nike shoe,  
It's in ya ass (hey),  
He's in ya ass, he's all up in ya psyche too,  
Now what's his name

Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/e/eminem/cinderella_ ]  
If I had a time machine, I'd be  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Music is my time machine so call me,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,

Fuck catching lightning  
He struck it  
Screamed shut up at thunder,  
Flipped the world upside down and made it rain upward  
Cinderella man  
Cinderella man  
Cinderella man  
Cinderella man,

Rewound the future to the present,  
Paused it don't ask how,  
Fuck the past motherfucker  
He's the shit right now he's

Cinderella man  
Cinderella man  
Cinderella man  
Cinderella man...

Cinderella man  
Send the fellow Shady dang came to wrap the game up  
In cellophane,  
Raise hell from hell he came,  
But didn't come to bore you with the Cinderella story,  
Nor did he come to do the same old,  
Can't afford to be a lame-o in this day in age,  
And at this stage of the game  
Mediocrity can no longer be allowed to fly,  
So say bye,  
To the old  
H-I, To the new, Ca Sera  
Consider it his last hoorah,  
To coup de graw  
Raise em high in the sky,  
Keep em up  
Time to bring the place alive,  
Thanks for bein patient  
I will make no more mistakes,  
Shit my, potatoes baked,  
Homie the veggies on my plate can fly,  
My filet is smoking weed,  
Yeah faggot the steaks are high,  
Shit I ain't even suppose to be here  
By the grace of god,  
The skin on my teeth  
And the hair on my nuts  
I skated by,  
Now y'all are on thin ice  
With ankle weights I'd hate to lie,  
How fuckin irritated are you,  
How much in ya face am I,  
And ain't shit you could do but fear it,  
Proof us here in spirit  
I'm his spittin image  
I'll mirror it  
When I stand near it,  
Your pussy lyric,  
I cunt hear it,  
Who forms pyramids and raps circles around square lyricists,  
Who?  
Here's a clue.  
He came to the ball in his wife beater,  
Lost his Nike shoe, it's in ya ass, he's in ya ass,  
He's all up in ya psyche too.  
Now, what's his name...

Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,

If I had a time machine,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,

Music is my time machine, so call me,

Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man"

"Alright Room, that was a good one."

Harry checked his watch and was surprised to find it was already dinnertime. He rushed down to the Great Hall after letting Gatto out. As he walked down the hall he kept having the words to the songs in his head.

"Good Evening Harry," Albus said as Potter entered the room.

"Good Evening sir" Potter said quietly.

"So what have you been up to Harry?"

"I have been doing my homework and studying sir,"

"Ah I almost forgot, I believe you have received your Hogwarts letter?"  
"Yes sir, I was wondering if I could meet up with the Weasleys at Diagon…" Potter's voice stumbled off when Albus gently shook his head.  
"I'm afraid that the Weasley group have been targeted themselves. I think, Professor Snape would be more than up to the job seeing as he is the only other teacher here,"

Potter coughed and covered his mouth quickly. He glanced up at Severus and quickly returned his attention to his plate.  
"If you say, sir. But the Weasleys are being targeted?" Potter asked nervously.  
"It's nothing to worry about m'boy."

Severus inwardly groaned. The last thing he needed was to go shopping in a crowded marketplace with a moody teenager. Though, his thoughts continued to wander to where Potter had been saying about continuing to blame himself for dragging his friends along with him into danger.

_Good, now maybe he won't go recklessly into danger like the foolish Gryffindor he is. _But even this thought was less scathing than usual.  
-

Author's Note:  
Okay, sorry about the future music, I love Eminem's music and I thought it was something the room could do.


	6. Chapter 6 A Trip to Diagon Ally

Magical Melodies – A Musical Harry fanfic

Chapter 6 – a Trip to Diagon Ally

Harry was back in the Room of Requirement, playing his viola. Antonio watched quietly but in his head there was a scheme brewing. Once Harry finished his piece he went back to the Founder's room to sit next to Vivaldi. Gatto was no where to be found for the past days.  
"Antonio, I'm worried about Gatto. I haven't seen him in ages."

"I am sure he is fine fanciullo." Antonio said with a wink. Harry sighed and settled further back into his armchair.  
"I can't believe Snape has to take me to Diagon Ally this year. He bloody hates me and… well y'know."

"I see you have still not told him."

"Well I'm not gonna go 'Hey Professor Snape, guess what?! I'm yours and James Potter's son? What don't believe me? Why don't you go look at this letter from my dead mother!?'" Harry snapped.

"Child-"Antonio started but Harry cut in.

"I don't care what you say, he'll still reject me and then all I'll be able to think about in class is," And Harry put on a surprisingly good impression of the Potions Master's voice.

"'Potter, I do not want you. You are nothing more than an ungrateful bastard child. You are just a burden I will not put up with. What would make you think I'd want you?'" Harry's voice became higher and higher until he burst into furious tears. He covered his entire face and made no sound but Antonio could see the violent racking sobs shake the boy's chest. It was times like these he wished he wasn't a portrait so he could go and comfort him.

"Harry I am sure Corvino wouldn't say such things,"

"No!" Harry said, his voice slightly nasally but he didn't lift his head.  
"No. He may have liked you but ever since I started Hogwarts every time I saw him it was 'Prince Potter the arrogant Prat!' Even on the first day of Potions I was real excited, I thought it would be the one thing I could do, since I can cook but no, he just singles me out and asks questions we just learned the answers to in the past year's curriculum." Harry sighed.  
"Antonio I am going to work on my practice converting treble clef to alto in my dorm."

Antonio looked at the boy sadly.  
"But aren't you forgetting that the Diagon Ally trip is today at nine?" Harry jumped up and swore, checking his watch. It was quarter past nine.

"I gotta go Antonio, but I will look for some music books at Flourish and Blotts." Harry sprinted out of the room and flashed his wand to summon his supply list and his money bag. Bill had mailed him some money for the trip the week before, once he told Ron who was taking him. Ron had been sympathetic and had complained about "The Greasy Git". Harry was worried about his reaction to when they found out that he was partially Snape's son. He did plan on telling them. But Harry had a feeling it wouldn't be the first time he saw them.

When Harry skidded into the dungeons Snape was waiting there for him.  
"Potter I do not have all day. Detention for being half an hour late." Harry didn't even try to protest, he just nodded dully.

"Yes, sir."

They made their way to the Great Hall where Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Ah Severus, Harry, good to see you two." He said, beaming and offering a lemon drop. They both declined and Dumbledore's twinkle seemed to brighten.

"Good morning Professor." Harry said quietly. He didn't like the all-knowing look in Dumbledore's eyes. Harry guessed he was still on edge from his conversation with Vivaldi.

"Albus." Snape said tersely.  
"We will be departing for Diagon Ally shortly. Do not expect us there all day. Isn't that right, _Potter_?" He spat out 'Potter' and the boy jumped and looked at him with the same expression worn by a small child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"Y-yes sir."

"We are leaving boy," Snape said coldly and Harry flinched lightly.

The duo briskly made their way down the castle grounds and to Hogsmeade. Once they passed the Hog's Head Severus turned to Potter.

"We are going to apparate. Have you done so before?"

"No sir," Was the quiet response. Severus inwardly sighed, there was definitely something up with the boy today. When he had arrived in the dungeons his eyes were red-rimmed as though he had been crying. And he had jumped when he addressed him by his surname and even worse when it was just 'boy'.

_Perhaps Antonio is right._ Severus thought before quickly shaking the thought away.

_Impossible. _

Severus extended his arm and the boy flinched violently, bringing an arm up to block his face. When he saw Severus staring, Potter lowered his arm and looked nervously back at him, his eyes wide and fearful.

"To use side-along apparation one requires physical contact with the one apparating them." Severus snapped. The boy sighed slightly and took the Potions Masters arm. Severus could feel the boy trembling and sighed.  
"Potter hold on tight as you can, you will be Splinched otherwise."  
"Splinched? Sir?"

"A part of your body gets left behind." The boy shuddered and tightened his grip. Severus turned on the spot and the both of them disappeared only to reappear seconds later in the entrance to Diagon Ally. Potter almost collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath and clutching at his ribs. Assuming the boy was being melodramatic Severus took out his wand and tapped the proper bricks as the boy tried to fix his breathing. The gateway to Diagon Ally appeared and Potter managed to straighten up and walk forward with his professor.

"I am going to the Apothecary for some Potions supplies. Go into Flourish and Blotts for your books." Severus said, sweeping off, leaving the boy behind to go to the bookshop.

Shortly after purchasing his required items, Severus was back in the entrance of Flourish and Blotts. He looked around for Potter and saw him no where. Seething, he prowled down one of the bookshelves to the back corner. He spotted the messy mop of black hair and sneaked up right behind the boy. He was engrossed in a book, a surprise to those miles around. Severus read the title and held back a gasp of surprise. It was "Basic Music Theory: How to write, read and play music" the author was blocked by Potter's hand.

_No this can't be right, Potter gave up music years ago. He wouldn't play._

"What do you have there Potter?" Potter jumped and it wasn't Snape who had spoken, but Severus' godson Draco Malfoy. Severus quickly slipped into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen by Draco.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Malfoy." Came Potter's terse reply.  
"Who said I was concerned? Ah 'Basic Music Theory'. Are you honestly that much of a loser that you like Classical music?"

"There's nothing wrong with it! I mean uh this isn't for me…?"  
"Very convincing Potter."  
"Why are you even here Malfoy? What, not visiting your father in Azkaban?" Potter must have known he struck a nerve but apparently Draco had done the same.

"You'll pay for that one Potter!" Draco snarled.  
"I am sure I will, when you can't do magic outside of school and your Pureblood supremacy theory prevents you from excelling at what you would call 'Muggle Fighting'." Severus was tempted to laugh, Potter certainly had known his godson was all bark no bite. At least in the summer.  
"Want to bet Potter?" Draco snarled and to Severus' surprise he launched himself at Potter. Potter easily side-stepped and ducked the punch Draco threw at him expertly. Next time Draco's fist came close to his face he swiveled his head out of the way so Draco was thrown forward from the momentum of his hand. Taking advantage of that, Potter grabbed Draco by the shoulder and spun him around.  
"You won't be able to beat me. I've learned a lot about fighting, even if my hands were held behind my back each time." He shoved Draco harder into the bookcase, though made sure his head wasn't colliding with any of the wooden structure. Potter picked up his books and went to the counter where he paid. Severus took this as his cue to appear and sure enough, Potter jumped.

They spent the next hour and a half gathering the boy's supplies and eventually found themselves back in the entrance of Diagon Ally. Severus extended his arm and they apparated away.

When they were back in the castle Snape turned to Harry.

"Detention, tonight. Seven sharp, do not be late." And stormed off, his robes billowing behind him.

"Potter, in." Snape said swiftly when Harry knocked on his door for detention.

"Today you will be assisting me in creating a Relation potion. If brewed correctly, when we each put in a drop of our blood it should turn green, showing no relation."

Harry gulped and nodded reluctantly.

"What, not up to your standards Potter?"

"N-no sir"

Slowly Harry helped Snape brew the potion, dread growing in the pit of his stomach. When they added their blood the potion frothed and turned the exact royal purple describing a parent/child relationship.

Snape looked it over than his eyes narrowed.

"Potter! What's the meaning of this!?" He roared right in Harry's face. Harry couldn't help it, he flinched. Snape didn't notice or didn't care as he grabbed Harry's shirt collar and threw him far across the room.

"GET OUT NOW!" he roared again and Harry was off, sprinting down the hall, fighting the urge to cry and vomit, on the edge of a panic attack.

Harry ran hard and made it to the first bathroom he saw before emptying his stomach. Even after the small amount of food was gone he kept retching. And to his surprise there was blood mixed in.

_Guess apparition messed my ribs up even more._

Harry didn't want to bother his irate father anymore… For the rest of his life. He sighed and walked wobbly all the way up to the Gryffindor tower. There he promptly collapsed onto the bed and began to retch once more, only blood coming this time.

As he fell asleep his dreams were invaded by Snape.  
_"Hah! You actually thought I might want you? What on Earth would make you think that you ungrateful brat? All you are is a good-for-nothing bastard child. That's all you will ever be to me._

Harry shuddered and cried out in his sleep, unaware of the paling in his face. Unaware that he was checked on by Dobby. Unaware that he was lifted up and carried somewhere. Blissfully unaware of the waves of physical pain he was in, horribly aware of the emotional. Snape mixed with the Dursleys, James and Lily all saying the same things.

Harry cried out even more when he was placed down but he wasn't even aware of who did it.


	7. Chapter 7 The Note

Magical Melodies – Sevitus

Chapter 7 – The Note

_Potter,_

_You were wrong. The potion was wrong. It was WRONG! You shouldn't be surprised, considering your abysmal Potion's skills. We are in no way, shape, or form related. Not that it would matter if we were. It makes me shudder to think if I had a foolish, stubborn, spoiled brat of a Gryffindor as a son. Especially not Arrogant Prince Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Screw-Me-Over. You are in the Hospital Wing, most likely a result of an untreated, foolish, Quidditch accident. Not that a Potter could stand to go and admit he had fallen off his precious broom. Can't damage his fragile pride._

_S.S._

Harry let the note slip from his fingers as he let his head fall into his loose hands. The writing looked different, and the words less eloquent but there was no mistaking the spidery lettering.

"I'm not gonna cry…" Harry muttered miserably, his eyes downcast. He pulled out his wand and cast a Duplication charm on the paper and grabbed a duplicate. On the back of the original he scribbled:  
_Madam Pomphrey,_

_I went back to the Tower. I feel fine. Ignore the front of the note, I couldn't find any parchment. I'm sorry for being such a burden during your holidays,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry was horrified to find there were teardrops dotting the parchment on the side with Snape's note. Harry quicklywiped his eyes with a shaky hand, shoved the duplicate note in his pocket to show Vivaldi and left the Wing. He started to walk to the Room of Requirement when he sidetracked to a bathroom. The words Snape wrote were bouncing around in his pounding head.

_It makes me shudder to think if I had a foolish, stubborn, spoiled brat of a Gryffindor as a son._

_It was WRONG!_

_We are in no way, shape, or form related._

Harry wretched again in the sink, giving him an excuse to have the tears flowing down his pale cheeks. He glanced frantically around the room and spotted a razor shining on the side of the next sink over. He snatched it up and dragged it across his wrist as if on auto-pilot. The scarlet blood blossomed over the cut and the pain gave him something else to focus on, seemed to keep the world from spinning like it had been for the past ten minutes. He dragged another neat line next to the first. The relief came again, the blood rushing out. The pain was nothing compared to even the lightest of his Uncle's punishments of the summer, a mere sting. Harry lost track of time as he made the neat cuts down his left arm. Soon enough he put the razor away as the pain seemed to ebb away momentarily and cleaned the blood off his pale arm. He cast a Glamour charm on his arm and pocketed the razor. Room of Requirement time.

"Antonio, you were wrong." Harry called as he entered the RoR.

"What? What is it child?" Antonio replied, concerned by the muted look in Harry's emerald eyes.

"Snape. You were wrong." Harry pulled the note from his pocket and held it up to Vivaldi's portrait. Antonio read it and his eyes narrowed.

"How dare he!? Child, I will be back!" Antonio rushed out of his portrait angrily, his brow furrowed and his jaw set.

"Wait!" Harry called, but too late.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!" A voice roared from Severus' chambers. Severus jumped and swore as a vial smashed to the ground.

"Son of a bitch," He growled, clutching at his head. He hadn't had any Hangover cure left in his stores for the morning.

Severus cast a quick cleaning charm and rushed into his bedroom.  
"What Antonio?" He snapped before seeing the angry expression on the composer's face.

"Why the Hell would you do such a thing?"

"What did I do, Antonio?"

"You broke him!" Severus' brow furrowed.  
"Who?"  
"Harry! Your son!" Vivaldi exclaimed. Severus seethed, _Potter_.

"Of course the little brat goes around, complaining-"Severus' tirade was cut off by Vivaldi's snarl.  
"I never thought you could be such a soulless bastard. The child came to me, just after arriving here. He had come in and shown me a letter from his deceased mother saying you were one of his fathers,-"

"Come again, one of them?"

"Lily, James and you are all his parents. As I said, he was distressed, completely terrified of you rejecting him. Even when I told him you wouldn't. So he told you and as a response you wrote that cruel note! You have changed." Severus gulped.

"He didn't tell me, a potion I assigned for detention did."

"Explain."

"I'll show you," Severus summoned his Pensive and cast an altering charm on it so it displayed as a sort of screen.  
He placed the memory of the detention until discovering and healing Potter in the bowl. As Antonio watched, his eyes narrowed and he glared at Severus. When Severus threw the boy from the room he could no longer stay quiet.

"CORVINO!" He roared, startling Severus.

"You know I suspect severe abuse and so you decide to go and throw him into a wall so hard the shelves broke and a jar smashed over his head!" Severus flinched. He hadn't seen in his rage and shock that he had thrown the boy so hard, but he assumed so because he had seen the mottled bruises on the boy's forearm where he had grabbed him.

The scene continued and Severus was sure, that if Vivaldi was still alive he would be cursed into a cockroach and stomped upon.

"Severus I have never been more angry and disappointed in you. Not even when you became a Death Eater." Severus flinched.  
"You aren't my Corvino anymore, you aren't the same. That Corvino wouldn't have participated in the physical abuse of an ABUSED CHILD! That Corvino would know better and hated child abuse almost as much as Lord Voldemort himself!"  
Severus looked down. His thoughts were frantic; he was the same still, _wasn't he? _He shuddered to think he had physically abused his own son, no matter whether or not he was Harry Potter or not.

"And then there's this NOTE! Why would you write that!?" Antonio practically screamed. Severus groaned and clutched his head.

"Tone it down, I had no Hangover cure."

"You were drunk. You sent your son a drunken letter saying, and I quote exactly, because I doubt you remember:  
_Potter,_

_You were wrong. The potion was wrong. It was WRONG! You shouldn't be surprised, considering your abysmal Potion's skills. We are in no way, shape, or form related. Not that it would matter if we were. It makes me shudder to think if I had a foolish, stubborn, spoiled brat of a Gryffindor as a son. Especially not Arrogant Prince Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Screw-Me-Over. You are in the Hospital Wing, most likely a result of an untreated, foolish, Quidditch accident. Not that a Potter could stand to go and admit he had fallen off his precious broom. Can't damage his fragile pride._

_S.S."_

Severus clutched his head, as the cruel words bounced in his head.

"He was sobbing before he came in. And Harry doesn't cry in front of people. He did today, you broke his heart. He hadn't been shown any love by his other relatives, quite the opposite."

"I am my father." Severus said quietly, the weight of the words crushing him.  
"I have thrown my son, thrown things at him, screamed at him, verbally abused him, and gotten drunk before breaking his heart. I am the same abusive man that raised me and was the reason my mother died…"

A/N:

In my chamber class we just got a piece that I had already played for SEMSBA last year, I like that piece and now I can learn all the part I effed up on.


	8. Chapter 8 Concerto no 1

Magical Melodies – Sevitus (doesn't follow challange)

I own no characters! They all belong to JKR!

Flyhi: I'm sorry to… uh hear that your internet hates you. I'm positive it's some sort of conspiracy theory against you. Have you pissed off any governments lately?

Kat: Here it comes, enjoy it :)

Karisaren: Snape is a complicated man; he gets angry, hides his emotions minus anger and can be surprisingly ignorant when it comes to Harry and the Gryffindors. So he won't warm up to Harry right away, it can kind of be weird if Snape goes nice to Harry after 5 years of practically blind hatred.

SuperRockerChick: Yo here it is Homie. Apparently, I went street.

Chapter 8- Concerto No. 1

"I can't believe it, Antonio." Severus said quietly, rubbing his temples with his long, pale fingers.  
"Believe it Corvino. You have finally succeeded in doing what you've wanted to for five years." At Severus' confused look, Antonio elaborated.  
"You got him to full-on sob. You know how hard it is for an abused child to even think of crying in front of somebody?! Almost always they've been told not to or get hurt!" The weight of Antonio's words crushed on Severus' chest. It was true, he had gone through the same thing.

"I don't… I just don't know what to make of this." Severus intoned quietly.  
"Well for one apologize to the boy, god dammit!" Antonio snapped.  
"But-"

"No buts! You just ripped out his heart and stomped on the pieces. Imagine knowing you were an orphan your whole life with your supposedly only 'living relatives', who are severely abusive to find out that your father, well one of them, is still alive! And then, said father writes you a letter telling him you wouldn't want to be related to him, that you appall the fact!"

Severus felt terrible, no _disgusted _by how he had acted, how he had treated his son, his only living blood.

"I didn't mean to hu-"Antonio cut him off again.  
"No, when you threw him that hard you did, when you wrote that note you did, the past five years when you've verbally abused him, you did. All those times you meant to hurt him!"

Severus knew he was right, he _had _meant to.  
"But what am I going to do? Potter won't forgive me… Not after that note, I crossed a line."  
"You've crossed hundreds of lines in the past years, starting when you asked an innocent first year a question that you only cover during N.E.W.T.s year." Severus' head snapped up at the voice of his wizened mentor.  
"Albus?"

"Severus, I admit it was wrong of me to spy on the Potions lesson, but I was curious how you would treat 'James Potter's son'." Albus raised a hand to stop Severus' protest.  
"You set out to humiliate that child that day, when he had finally thought he was safe, when he finally thought he had found his home. You've been a bully for years, after he had finally got away from his relatives." Albus' tone was cold and icy; the twinkle in his eye had been blown out like a candle.

"Albus-"  
"Severus, I know what has happened. I myself had known the truth about Harry's parentage since the boy's arrival earlier this summer. When I entered the Hospital Wing to check on Harry, I discovered he had hurriedly left. And wrote a note on the parchment you had left him." Albus' tone was accusing and angry.  
"Tear stains. There were tearstains on it. You made Harry cry before he had written a note to Poppy to apologize for being such a burden for her to heal. Unfortunately for you, Poppy came in while I was reading the note. And read it herself. I am pretty sure your life may be in jeopardy." As if on cue a shrill voice rang throughout the dungeons.  
"SEVERUS SNAPE!" Severus winced, the words reverberating through his aching head.

Poppy came marching in, her eyes narrowed, jaw set.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell. Is. wrong. With. You!?"

Severus was surprised to say the least; it took quite a lot to get Poppy so angry she swore. It just gave him even more of an idea of how royally he screwed up.  
"I-"  
"Don't you even dare try to make excuses Severus Tobias Snape!" Poppy snarled.

"I do not know what went on with you during Harry's detention, but I do know there were fresh bruises on his arm in the shape of fingers and a cut on the top of his head. I know they had to have happened during your detention. Care to explain?" Severus looked down, properly abashed.

"I was angry with him-"

But Poppy cut him off with a shriek of outrage.  
"You were angry!? That's what you say!? Lashing out at a child because you are angry with them!? Do you know what that makes you like!?" Severus knew what she was going to say before she even said it.  
"Your father! A child abuser!" At this, Severus protested.  
"It was only once! A mistake! I was blind from rage! And shock," Severus was cut off again, but this time by Albus.

"Severus, verbal abuse is just as destructive as physical. And don't give me that look; you've been abusing him in class for five years. You know it's true." Severus sat down in a leather armchair and buried his head in his hands, rubbing his temples with his pale fingers.

"Severus, are you willing?" Albus asked him quietly.  
"I don't know!" Severus exclaimed, raising his head.

"I doubt Harry will even forgive me, and don't you dare twinkle at me old man!" Severus snapped at the Headmaster.  
"And even if he is, would he want me to be his father? Most fathers are willing from the start! And most sons don't have preconceptions about their fathers! Most-"Albus cut him off.

"That's exactly it Severus. _Most. _Not all!"

"Well, I think that's hardly the point Albus." Severus protested but Albus waved it off.  
"Stop. Now, what you need to do is apologize. And before that, get Harry to actually talk rationally with you."  
"But how?! I just rejected him in a drunken letter? How would anyone ever forgive someone from doing that?!"

"Severus, you will be surprised by Harry's capacity to forgive."

Severus sighed and nodded.

"But how? Do I just go up to him and say: 'I'm sorry Potter, want to come live with me?'" Severus' voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I wouldn't go about it in such a brash way," Albus said.  
"I have no clue what I am to do." Severus said sadly, he wasn't sure how he felt about Harry.

Harry was back in the bathroom, razor in hand.

"Harry?" The voice of the Headmaster called out.  
"Uh just a second." Harry answered back, his heart sinking. He quickly ran his wrist under the sink and slipped the razor back into his pocket. He cast a Glamour charm on his arms, wiped the tears from his eyes and went outside the bathroom again.  
"Yes sir?" He asked quietly.

"How are you feeling?"  
"I just got a letter from one of my fathers, telling me that we weren't related even though I know for a fact we are and recovered from a punctured lung. How do you think?!" Harry snapped. He immediately froze.  
"I'm sorry sir, that was out of line."

"Don't stress yourself over it my dear boy, I understand you have had a fierce couple of days. Now, what about Severus?" Harry froze up.  
"He has made it very clear how he feels about it." He said stiffly.  
"Don't you think, perhaps Severus was just surprised?"  
"Surprised?! I think angry is a better word." Harry said bitterly.

"I'm sure he wasn't angry with you."  
Harry gave a snort of mirthless laughter.  
"Not at me? At who then, sir? Because I'm pretty sure I was the only one he threw across his classroom yesterday." Harry's eyes were narrowed.

"Harry,"  
"I'm very sorry sir, but I have to go… uh do some homework." Harry said and he all but ran down the corridor. Albus sighed and turned to face his Potions Master.  
"Albus?" Snape asked.  
"He ran. Severus, he is going to ignore you." Snape sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"I know."

Author's Note:  
Sorry it's been a while. So I think this is good, albeit short. I was a bit rushed. So I will upload Ouch Ms. Rowling next most likely.

Skywriter98


	9. Chapter 9- Poison

Magical Melodies – Sevitus

Chapter 9 – Poison

"It's nothing I don't deserve Albus," Severus intoned quietly. He watched the robes of his newfound son flap as the boy all but ran from the mere sight of him. He sighed heavily and turned back to his mentor.  
"How can I talk to him, let alone get him to hear me out?" He asked, frustrated at himself. Albus was surprised to say the least. He had expected Severus to flat out refuse to be a father to Harry.

"What you have to, Severus." Albus said quietly, glancing to the bathroom where Harry was.  
"What do you think he was doing in there?" Severus asked sharply.  
"I assumed using the loo," Said Albus, confused.  
Severus shook his head.  
"He hasn't been eating, he would practically never have to go, "He stalked into the lavatory and glanced around, his black eyes glinting.  
"What the?" He looked into one of the ceramic sink basins. There was a pinkish-red hue to it. Severus looked closer and swore.  
"Son of a bitch!"

"Severus?" The wizened Headmaster asked.

"Blood. Blood, Albus. He's cutting." Severus said softly, in a voice seldom used by the strict Potions Master. His eyes were softened, not sharp and calculating as they usually were.  
"I did this Albus!" Severus began to panic, his usual calm, shielded demeanor gone.

"I made my son cut himself! I did!" Severus paced frantically around the room.  
"What am I going to do?! He'll kill himself if I screw up again!" He promptly rushed out of the bathroom.

"Point me, Harry Potter." He muttered, placing his wand on the palm of his hand. It wiggled and pointed to the ceiling.  
"Damn," Severus muttered and rushed to catch up to his son.

Severus rushed up the staircases, preforming a "Point-Me" spell every floor or so. His suspicions grew worse the higher he climbed, Potter, no, Harry seemed to be heading directly to the roof. Severus swore when he reached the latch to pull down the stairs to get on the roof.

"Potter!" He called. He heard a voice swear loudly and then harsh gasps of breath.

"Potter!" Severus called again, softer this time, with his hands held in front of him.  
Severus glanced around the roof, scanning the gray horizon.

"Potter!" He called and upon hearing another sharp intake of breath turned to his right. Huddled in the corner of the roof, laid a small boy. But something was wrong, Severus could feel it. And it wasn't just because Harry was afraid of him, something else was up. He quickly strode over to the boy who attempted to stand and fell back as his legs buckled beneath him. He could hear the boy hyperventilating and spotted red rims around the now dull green eyes.

"Harry," He said quietly, in a tone of voice similar to that used when calming a wild animal.  
He looked the boy over, kneeling down next to him and spotted a sharp blade in the boy's hand, and smelled the metallic odor of blood.  
"What did you do, boy?!" Severus all but growled and Harry flinched back.

"I-I'm sorry! Uncle Vernon! Please no!" The child whimpered. Severus froze, his blood chilled to a red slush. Severus snapped his fingers in front of the boy's eyes. All he did was slowly blink.

_He isn't lucid; he thinks I'm his uncle. I guess Antonio was right, there is abuse. _Suddenly a wave of anger consumed Severus, but none was directed at the pitiful boy under his gaze. This anger was only for his son's supposed "guardians". Severus barely noted that his anger was underlined with severe protectiveness. Harry gave out a pitiful moan and collapsed. Severus caught him, and, without thinking, held him so the child's head rested against his chest. Harry protested, trying to move, but moaned again and this time fell unconscious. Severus's hand flew up to the boy's forehead subconsciously and was surprised to find a raging temperature. He forced the boy to take a Fever-Reducer and a Blood-Replenisher to no effect, Harry moaned again. Worry took away some of the anger and he stood, cradling the boy to his chest. He began to make his long journey to the dungeons to locate Albus and call him off. He was sure the old coot would twinkle at him when he carried Harry close to him but at the moment Severus couldn't care less. With each step he took Harry's head bounced against his chest. Harry let out a whimper every so often, so Severus sighed and rested a cool hand on Harry's forehead to still his head. He was surprised when the child's moans subsided and he leaned into the small touch of comfort.

When Severus arrived in the dungeons, Albus twinkled as suspected.  
"Severus m'boy!" He exclaimed, holding his arms out.

"Where's Poppy?" Severus asked, all business. Albus's expression grew grave.

"She left to visit her sister, muttering about you under her breath. Why, does Harry need her?" Severus nodded.  
"I gave him a Blood-Replenisher and a Fever-Reducer but they didn't work at all. Something is wrong." He motioned with his head for Albus to follow him into his bedroom as he carefully carried Harry to the bed. He tried to place him on the lavish bed but the boy had an iron grip on his robes. He grabbed the boy's hand and forced him to let go. Instantly the moans and whimpers were back, the boy's eyebrows furrowed and he tucked his legs up into his chest, into fetal position.

_Does he…? No, _Severus mentally scolded himself.

_He just reached out in confusion, that's all. _

He unsheathed his wand and quickly cast a diagnostic spell. The list of the boy's current maladies grew on the parchment his wand conjured and stopped after about two feet. The first on the list was: "Deep slashes on both wrists; self-inflicted". The second was darker: "Severe poisoning of blood- not clinical blood poisoning".

_That is confusing, and not good at all. _Severus thought darkly.

Suddenly Severus was struck with a sudden idea. He summoned the blade from the rooftop and examined it closely. He swore loudly. This was going to be difficult from the get-go.

Author's Note:

Okay! 1: Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with school and other stories and chamber orchestra. 2: Sorry it is so short but I wanted to upload and I wanted to leave it here. Now, please don't be gentle. No all flamers but reviews besides "Upload soon" and stuff like that would be great. Constructive criticism. Be a little mean people! I can handle far worse than a nasty comment.

Tata for now,  
Courtney


	10. Chapter 10 - The Fields

Magical Melodies – A Musical Harry fanfic

In case you all know, I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore own nothing! I just love torturing Severus and Harry ;) and Sirius. Hey, should I put my Sirius' daughter fanfic on here? I need to revise it, big time.

Chapter 10 – The Fields

Harry moaned in pain as he regained consciousness. A dark shape loomed above him and he shrank back into the headboard. He could hear a rumble of a voice, but he couldn't make out what they were saying; it was all fuzzy like the bottom of a lake. A cold tube of glass was pressed to his lips.

_Ah, a potion, _He thought, confused. Harry opened his mouth a little and the person poured the foul liquid down. It was too much, he couldn't swallow it. Harry choked and coughed feeling nauseous. Slender fingers were at his throat and he flinched instinctively. The fingers didn't tighten and start to choke though, they massaged his sore throat so the potion could go down. He tried to thank the person but all that came out was a gurgled blob.

"Charming, Potter"

_Wait a second… I know that voice… _Harry's eyes widened with recognition and jerked back, away from the Potions Master, away from his father. An arm shot out to steady him, but Harry gasped and pulled back, smashing his arm against a glass of water on the bedside table. When he heard the tinkle of breaking glass he froze, bracing himself for the impact.

_You idiot! That was one of Snape's glasses! _

"'M sorry! Sorry!" Harry began to frantically apologize, lapsing into a memory. Saying sorry didn't help then.

Severus watched as the boy panicked and knocked a glass to the ground, where it shattered. Sure, he was annoyed, but the boy was acting as if he had dropped the Holy Grail. He approached the child to put an end to his blabbering, but as he came close the boy it became worse. The boy whimpered and shielded his face with his arms, curling up to protect vital organs.  
"No, no please! I'm sorry! Please Sir! Don't use the belt!" Severus' blood froze. Harry began to thrash about as if being beaten by some invisible force. He caught one of the boy's flailing arms and held it steady. The boy flinched back as if expecting to be hit. It tore at Severus' frozen heart to see his own child be so afraid of any touch.

_Since when have I called him my child? _

He couldn't think about that now though, he had to focus on healing the boy. All he could find traces of on the blade were Asphodel, which could be used to… Cause hallucinations.

_That's it! He's hallucinating!_

He forced a calming potion down the boy's throat, preparing him for what he must do.

Severus watched as the boy went limp onto the bed and placed his slender fingers on the boy's temples. The boy whimpered.  
"Shh, Potter. This will help you." He was surprised how soothing his voice sounded. He pulled out his wand and whispered:

"Legilimens,"

Severus was wrenched into Harry's mind, but all he saw was flashes of light in blackness before a scene formed.  
There was a small, skinny little boy sitting on sand. Severus looked around. The area was almost barren, but with dark shapes in the distance. Above his head there was dark gray rainclouds. His attention turned back to the little boy. In his hands was a small, black instrument case and upon closer inspection, he was sitting on a soft red blanket with a green trim.

"Who are you?" He asked the boy, approaching him slowly.

"'M Harry, who you?" Severus was shocked; he didn't expect Harry to be a little boy.  
"I'm Severus Snape." He said hesitantly. Harry's face drooped a little bit.  
"Oh, why you here? You don't love me, even if I'm your son." The child's shoulders sagged and he turned away, tears welling up in his big emerald eyes. Severus was surprised to hear the blunt statement come from the little boy, and the tears that came with it.

"How old are you, child?" The boy turned back around.

"'M six." He said slowly. Severus raised an eyebrow; he would have pegged Harry as four.

"Well, you know your mind better than I do. What is that?" He raised a hand to point at the closest black shape, but the child whimpered, and flung himself off the blanket to find cover. When he went to show the child he wasn't a threat, Harry began a mantra of "pleases", sprinkled with several "no's".

"Shh, shh, child. It's fine! Nothing's wrong." The boy was in his own world, shaking his head and trembling. Severus carefully kneeled next to the boy and carefully touched his shoulder. As expected the boy flinched back.

Well, if he couldn't sooth the boy with a touch then he'd have to talk him down.  
"Shh, Harry, shh. You're fine, you're safe with me. I'd never hurt you Harry, I couldn't ever hurt my little boy." The words coming out of his mouth shocked even Severus himself.

Harry looked up, hardly daring to believe what his father had just said.  
"Really?" He squeaked.  
"Yes, Harry. Really." Severus sighed.

_Well, I doubt the boy will remember it, and if it helps him get better. It'd be worth a shot. _He thought.

Harry carefully uncurled himself.

"I don' wanna go over there. It's scary." He said quietly, standing up and tying the blanket around his shoulders like a cape. He pointed to the dark shape.

"Harry, we need to see this, it will help the real you." Harry looked confused now.  
"'M not me?" He asked, poking at his over large t-shirt. He glanced up, lower lip protruding a bit.  
Severus couldn't deny that he did have the urge to chuckle at the tiny boy's antics but shoved it down.  
"No, you are really you. Come." He started walking at a brisk pace towards the dark shadow. Harry toddled behind, limping slightly. Severus turned when he heard the boy's labored breathing.

"Foolish child, why didn't you tell me your leg was hurting you?"

"Can't show pain." Harry said firmly.

"If you don't show pain, I can't make it better." Severus said slowly.  
"But, but why would you want to do that?" Harry asked, confused. This completely shattered Severus' icy heart.

_The boy, his little boy, didn't even register that I'd want to help his pain._

"Harry, come here." Severus said.

The boy limped towards him, nervously.  
Severus reached down and scooped the little boy into his arms with little to no effort. The boy was feather thin. Harry whimpered in fear as he was lifted.

"Sh, sh, shh Harry." Severus soothed, rubbing the little boy's bony back with one hand. He cradled Harry against his chest and began to walk to the dark shape again. As they neared it, Harry whimpered and fought to get out of Severus' arms.

"Harry, calm now! We need to do this."  
"Nooooooo!" Harry protested, bursting into tears.  
"No! No! No! It's bad! It hurts!" He whimpered. Severus was at a loss for how to comfort the little boy.

He carefully pulled Harry into his chest and let the boy cry on him.

_He needs this. _Severus thought, carding his slender fingers through the boy's dark hair. Upon closer inspection, the child's hair was exactly like his, but with the style of James. His hair was soft, dark, and fine, but luckily without the grease.

"Shh Harry, nothing can hurt you if I'm here."

Harry sniffled.  
"Daddy?" He whispered. Severus froze.

_Daddy? An ex- Death Eater can't be a daddy! The Potions Git can't be a daddy! Daddy?!_

"Yes Harry, Daddy's here." He whispered into his little boy's hair.  
"Daddy's here."

Author's Note:

Okay! Here it is! Now wasn't that adorable? Little Harry and Sev accepting his role as a daddy? Sorry if it is short, but I've been pestered to upload.  
Stares pointedly at ForeverWolves and her joint accounts.  
Well, here it is! Rate, review! BE HARSH! Thanks!

Court


	11. Chapter 11- The House

Magical Melodies – A musical Harry fanfic

Chapter 11 – The House

The two stood there for quite some time, Harry sniffling into his daddy's robes, and Severus stroking his little son's hair. Finally, Harry pulled away and looked at his father with watery emerald eyes.  
"'M ready, Daddy." His lower lip wobbled and Severus sighed and petted his son's head.  
"Don't worry Po-, Harry, we'll get through this. Together." Harry nodded slowly and Severus turned to the building again. It was a common Muggle dwelling, if not freakishly perfect. The white picket fence was flawless, the lawn perfectly trimmed. Harry whimpered and ducked his head again.

Severus approached the door and before he could open it, there was a huge crash from inside.  
"YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD!" Severus growled and backed up. He rushed forward and kicked the door down with a SLAM.

Severus looked on in horror as a fat whale of a man yanked a small, raggedy child forcefully from the cupboard under the stairs.

"Stop." Severus said calmly, but his voice oozed poison.

But the man didn't stop. He laughed as the child banged on the door of the cupboard.

Harry whimpered a little and clutched at Severus with a death grip. Severus whipped out his wand and cast every stunning spell he knew but the man barely winced.

"FREAK!" The man roared through the cupboard door and Harry whimpered and began to shake.  
"You brought him here!" Severus couldn't take it, he transfigured a picture into a large stick and threw it, hard as he could at the man. The man groaned and collapsed. As he did a metal door appeared in place of the cupboard and swung open with a creak. Severus rubbed Harry's back in small circles and walked towards the door.  
"No, no, no, no." Harry cried out, thrashing to get out of Severus' arms, to get away from wherever that door leads.

"Shh, Harry. I'll protect you from whatever's in there, I promise." Harry sniffled a bit, but nodded.  
"Pinky promise, Daddy?" He asked quietly. Severus looked into those green eyes alike and different from his mother's at the same time. He nodded.  
"Pinky promise, Harry." He said slowly, extending his pinky finger and hooking it into Harry's.

The two walked to the door and down the stairs behind it. Severus had Harry on his right hip, cradling him with one arm, the other holding his wand aloft. He took in the room carefully, and his heart sank. It was his potions classroom, with a tall, menacing copy of him advancing on Harry's fifteen year-old self. He recognized this scene, this was when he first found out that Potter was his son. He saw himself throw the thin child all the way across the room with a snarl and saw the shelves break upon impact. The child in his arms slipped out of them and backed away from him.  
"Harry…" Severus whispered pleadingly.  
"W-why?" Harry said softly, backing up even more, pressing against the cold dungeon walls.  
"Harry, I didn't mean…" This time the memory Harry spoke. Potter spoke.  
"Didn't mean what, sir?" He said angrily.  
"Didn't mean to slam me against a wall? Why did you do it, sir? Because it was revealed I was your biological son? And you wonder why I didn't tell you when I first found out!" Potter pulled the letter he, Severus, had written.

"Why, sir? Why?" He said, his voice cracking and then breaking.

"Potter," But the boy seemed to be getting hysterical.  
"What?! So if I'm not a bloody six year-old it's Potter? Is that what it is?! Is it so hard to call me by my name? Sir?!" Potter grabbed at his hair, looking deranged. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a razor blade.

"Harry." Severus said, making the boy pause and look up at him.

"Harry, stop now."  
"What do you care?" Harry snapped. Severus looked around. Child Harry was gone.  
Seeing Severus distracted, Harry returned to his wrist.  
"Harry, no." Severus said, holding his hands up in a surrendering position.

Harry looked up, eyes wild.  
"Why? Why do you care?" He asked, desperately.  
"Why do you think?" Severus was slowly approaching him.

"I… I don't…"

Severus finally reached him, banishing the blade away with a flick of his wand.  
"Because, you are my son. You are mine."

Harry looked up, shock etched on his features.  
"I care because you are mine." Harry's face crumbled and a few tears rolled down the cheeks.  
Severus slowly reached out and wrapped his arms around his boy and pulled him into his chest. Harry finally let go and began to sob, tears of joy or sadness he could not tell.  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, child."

Slowly the scene dissolved and Severus was back in his bedroom, sitting beside the bed. He removed his fingers from Harry's temples, stroking the child's hair before removing his hand completely.

Albus was waiting anxiously for him, but the twinkle in his eye was stronger than ever.  
"Severus, what is it?"  
Severus gulped.  
"He's been poisoned, but I've calmed him down."

Severus sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair.

Harry moaned softly on the bed, rolling over. Severus walked over to his bedside but stopped short. He shook his head a little and returned to Albus' side.  
"I found traces of asphodel on the blade. I believe that I can cure it, but I wonder how the hell it got that way. There's been no one here…" Severus began to pace and paused when Harry moaned again. He seemed to be fighting an inner battle with himself. Finally he pulled his wand out, casting a spell to check the boy's temperature. It read: _104.5°F_. Severus swore and rushed to the bathroom.  
"Albus, he can't have his temperature this high, he'll die! The fever-reducers didn't work!" He called as he turned the faucet to the coldest possible way and filled the tube, then conjured ice on top.

Severus rushed back into the bedroom and picked Harry up, cradling him to his chest. Harry whimpered, and placed his head on his chest. Severus peeled Harry off of him and unceremoniously dumped him into the ice water. Instantly Harry howled and his eyes snapped open and he began begging frantically to get up.

"Please! Please, I'll be good I swear! Just let me go!" Harry thrashed around and Severus wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders.

"Please!" Harry cried out, tears coming to his eyes. This hurt Severus in a way he couldn't even imagine. He was torturing his own son, who was begging him to stop. Finally he removed the child from the tub, cradling him close, and wrapping a blanket around him. The blanket, however, didn't stop the shivers, wracking through the small teenager's body.

"Please, no more. I'll be good, promise!" As Harry said it, Severus wondered how many times he had said it before, how many times he had begged his aunt and uncle to stop hurting him. How many times that his request wasn't answered, his pleas ignored. Severus set Harry down on the bed and covered him in a blanket.  
"Shh, child. It's fine now. You're fine, I'm here." He stroked the boy's slightly damp hair. "I'm here for you, my son."

Author's Note:  
Sorry it is rather short. I think it's good though. Now, reviews, be HARSH people! Thank you!

Courtney


End file.
